versusprofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Summary Alastor is a demon lord of Hell, and a character in Hazbin Hotel. In life, he was a southern radio host and serial killer, who died in 1933. He manifested in Hell and began to overthrew powerful and ancient demon lords with relative ease, broadcasting his carnage across Pentagram City, which resulted in receiving the moniker "The Radio Demon". Personal Statistics Name: Alastor Origin: Hazbin Hotel Gender: Male Age: At least 116, assuming he was 30 when he died Height: '''Unknown, but towers over other demons '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Species: '''Demon '''Occupation: '''Talk Show Host, Former Serial Killer, Demon Lord Power Statistics '''Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C, likely far higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Incredible Charisma, Magic of the Voodoo variety, Summoning (Capable of summoning his staff and shadow tentacles), Reality Warping (Passively creates magic glyphs around him that distort reality), Teleportation (Teleported Husk to the hotel from a bar), Portal Creation and BFR (Created portals to attack Sir Pentious with), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a shadow), Fire Manipulation (Caused a fireplace to explode and summon Nifty), Lightning Manipulation (Changed the Happy Hotel's sign with a lightning bolt), Broadway Force, Transmutation (Changed his clothes and those of the cast for his song, and changed the sign on the Hazbin Hotel), Toon Force, Can make magical deals with people, Has multiple demons under his command Attack Potency: At least Small Town Level, likely far higher (Casually created a crater with energy equivalent to at bare minimum 2.2 kilotons of TNT) Speed: Hypersonic, likely Relativistic (Superior to Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, who can react to ray gun fire, explosions, and tommy gun rounds) Durability: '''At least '''Small Town Level, likely far higher (Was unfazed at the sight of one of Sir Pentious' heavy weapons, which should be above Pentious' natural durability) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several hundred meters with shadow tentacles, likely kilometers with reality-warping abilities Standard Equipment: A staff with a microphone on it. Intelligence: Incredibly charismatic and manipulative, and has seemingly built up a large network of connections with other demons. Has incredible magical knowledge, and was able to overthrow some of Hell's "most ancient and destructive evils". Weaknesses: None notable. Powers and Abilities Magical Powers: '''Alastor has incredibly powerful magic, able to overthrow powerful demons left and right with seemingly little effort, shown when he defeated Sir Pentious casually. He seems to practice voodoo magic, and is seemingly known for making deals with others. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Alastor can project fire from his hands with ease, as well as manipulate existing fire to produce massive waves of flame. * '''Lightning Manipulation: '''Alastor can summon red lightning bolts that act as a conduit for his other magical abilities. * '''Transmutation: '''Alastor can transform the clothes of others in a flash, as well as change objects like a hotel's sign. * '''Reality Warping: '''Alastor is constantly emitting magical glyphs as a side effect of his power. While their true abilities are unknown, they constantly glitch out and distort reality around him. This seems to be passive, but Alastor can suppress these effects at will. Currently, the full extent of this power is unknown, but it was able to warp space and place Husk, along with his poker table, in the Hazbin Hotel. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Alastor has shown that he can turn himself into a shadow and travel behind people quickly. * '''Summoning: '''Alastor has shown the ability to summon his staff at will. He can also summon people such as nifty from flames or husk through reality-warping, as well as summoning shadowy beings from portals during his own song. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Hazbin Hotel Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Toon Force Users